


Universe and You

by theanatomyofpoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, idk man, season 5, true vessel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanatomyofpoe/pseuds/theanatomyofpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed wrong to him, to destroy something so beautiful for his own devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universe and You

This was not part of the greater plan. This was not written in the scriptures to be sifted through by Philosophers in a thousand years. His orders were clear: Entice Sam Winchester and make him say yes. He was the chosen vessel and he had to say yes, or risk losing the apocalypse.  
Dean was the biggest problem. Sam would never say yes if it meant he had to be pitted against his beloved brother. He loved Dean fiercely and would not hesitate to say no to anyone, even Lucifer himself to protect him. The other setback was the feelings. How was Lucifer supposed to rip that wonderful, pure soul from the man's body and take it as his own? It seemed wrong to him, to destroy something so beautiful for his own devices. 

 

Every time he thought he had the younger Winchester close to saying yes, he would ruin his chance. Leaving his lips pressed to the hunters neck a moment too long, letting the visual of him pushing himself inside and thrusting sharply take shape until it was true. He stood no chance of ever taking the vessel if he couldn't crush this infatuation with the human. But as he stood, looking over the soft sheets he'd conjured up to please Sam, at the floppy bedhead and sleepy brown eyes, he couldn't do it. He could convince him, right here. Rip the pulsing soul from it's cage and fling it into Hell. But he couldn't. A hand snaked out and wrapped itself around his wrist, pulling him down into a warm, sleep-tasting kiss and his mind was made up. There had to be another vessel. Somewhere and he would find it. Later. When the sleepy man wasn't slowly pulling himself on top of him and grinding down slowly, keening and smiling down at him.  
A universe without Sam Winchester was not worth winning the apocalypse.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfiction I've ever posted for any fandom. I'm new at this so don't hate me.


End file.
